


And do you ever wonder how the boy feels?

by ShelledWalnut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete, First Time, Fluff, Kissing Booth, M/M, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelledWalnut/pseuds/ShelledWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill for this <a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7761.html?thread=14119249#t14119249">prompt</a>:</p><p>"Hank doesn't know exactly how he got roped into working at the carnival dunk tank, but he really really hates Charles right now. Especially since the bane of his existence and his personal bully, Alex, has made it his mission to keep him soaking wet for the next 4 hours. He's almost relieved when he gets to change stations, even if it is the kissing booth. Surely Alex wouldn't bother him there, right?</p><p>"Bonus if Alex really thinks he's flirting with Hank and it's basically like his birthday and Christmas all wrapped in one when he sees Hank at the kissing booth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And do you ever wonder how the boy feels?

"Pucker up, McCoy," ordered Alex in his leather jacket and tight, distressed jeans.

Hank sighed. _Charles, this is too much for the sake of raising funds for mutant rights. My ears are still clogged with water from all the dunking I went through for four hours and now I have to kiss a guy who calls me bozo_ , he projected.

 _Hank, your efforts are much appreciated. Your ears are fine. Besides, I know you don't find the prospect of kissing Alex repulsive_ , replied Charles telepathically. His teasing tone was not lost on Hank.

 _That's not the point, Professor_ , Hank argued but his thoughts were interrupted when Alex snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Such rudeness.

"McCoy, I'm a paying customer. Don't keep me waiting," demanded Alex as he drew closer to Hank until he's almost leaning over the low wooden panel of the kissing booth.

Hank turned his head to get confirmation from Sean who just shrugged and said with much amusement, "Yeah, man. He paid for one hundred kisses."

Hank didn't understand why Alex -- who spent the last four hours laughing with Armando as they hurled ball after ball at the target to dunk him in cold water again and again -- now wanted to rub his lips against his. _When will this torture end?_ he asked himself as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Fine," he said to Alex, not even bothering to hide his reluctance. He took off his glasses, closed his eyes and then turned his face towards Alex.

Nothing happened.

"Cassidy, keep the change," Hank heard Alex say. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Alex's back moving farther away from him, from the booth.

"I think you'd better go talk to Alex, dude. We can't leave customers unsatisfied," advised Sean with a stage whisper for the benefit of the girls who were standing in line for Sean to attend to them.

Hank jumped over the divider and ran after Alex. When he caught up with him, all he could say was, "I owe you a hundred kisses."

"I don't want them," muttered Alex. He continued walking, leaving Hank gawking at him.

"Wait, what the--!" Hank pulled Alex's arm to force him to face him.

"I don't get it. I don't get _you_ ," said Hank and he did not care that the frustration and confusion he had been nursing all along were apparent in his tone, his expression. "You bully me into tutoring you about physics when you obviously have a natural gift for it. You call me bozo or big foot but then you’d do something nice for me like bring me food in the lab. You make fun of me and get me wet for four hours then you blow your hard-earned money for a hundred kisses from me that you now refuse to claim. What the hell, Alex?"

"You are so oblivious! I don't understand how you earned all those degrees," growled Alex before he grabbed Hank by his shoulders and kissed him angrily.

Hank responded to Alex's kiss with hunger, longing.

The kiss consumed them both. Charles's booming voice -- _Boys, there are children watching you. Please do not do this in front of impressionable young minds._ \-- was like a dose of cold water. They drew apart, gasping.

"I was hoping you'd make your move just when I gave you the perfect excuse to do so," whispered Alex in his ear, breath hot.

Hank groaned when he looked at Alex's red, swollen lips.

"Oh, I'd make my move as soon as we get away from these curious eyes," Hank promised as he dragged Alex towards the mansion. "And then you can tell me all the places where you want to be kissed."

"Hank, fuck, stop it or I'll come in the middle of this goddamned carnival," said Alex as he dragged their clasped hands over his crotch.

"You have to learn how to control yourself, Alex," was all Hank could give as a response. He tried to sound cool and collected but instead he panted the words out. He barely restrained himself from tackling Alex to the ground.

They walked faster.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> This story and its characters were based on “X-Men: First Class.” The title is a line from "Katherine Kiss Me" by Franz Ferdinand.
> 
> This was written for non-commercial purposes and no profit was generated from it. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wish to comment anonymously or at LiveJournal, you may do so [here](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7761.html?thread=14219089#t14219089) at the kink meme.


End file.
